Nixi Tani
Nixi Tani 'is a lamia heroine frequently seen at and around Rosso's Place. She is the queen of the lamia and naga clans, and of beasts in general, by right of the Crest of the Queen, and her victory in trial by combat. Basic Information Name Nixi Tani Age Unknown (She refuses to tell) Race Lamia Physical Traits Nixi was born with a pair of human legs, something considered to be a rare and bizarre mutation among lamias. She is rather short by human standards at about 5'2". Her figure can best be described as a traditional hourglass, with curves in all the right places. She carries herself with the cockyness and self-assuredness suited to the future queen of the lamia clans, as shown by the way she walks; it isn't so much a normal gait as it is a full-blown strut, full of confidence and pride. Personality Despite being viewed as an outcast while growing up, Nixi is completely confident in herself. Her status as the future queen of the lamia clans grants her a certain nobility and class that others might sorely lack. However, she does not often place herself above others. The bloody trials she was forced to participate in to become queen instilled in her a great appreciation for life in all its forms, and she will therefore fight tooth and nail to protect it. Origin Born in Reverse Nixi Tani was born to a clutch of five eggs, of which she was the only female. Females are rare among lamia clans; only about five are born each year. Rarer still, Nixi was also born with a fully functioning pair of human legs, rather than the normal snake's tail. When lamia queens reached a certain age, it was possible that they would grow human legs, but a lamia being born with legs right out of the egg was practically unheard of. It was as though Nixi had been born with her maturity thrown into reverse. Despite this, Nixi's upbringing was fairly standard. A clutch is usually raised in their mother's territory, isolated from the dangerous world outside, until they understand the basic concepts of danger and self defense. Traditionally, this would take around five years, or until their first shedding. After five years of relatively normal upbringing, Nixi shed her skin for the first time and discovered something that would change her life. Destined to be Queen It was discovered that Nixi's forehead bore the Crest of the Queen, a mark of royalty among the lamia clans. Upon discovery of the Crest, word spread quickly throughout Nixi's clan, and before long, she was whisked away to the royal palace along with three other bearers of the Crest. She and the others were brought before the queen, who informed them that as long as she still lived, the next bearer of the Crest to become queen would be decided through trial by combat. The four candidates would fight to the death, with the last one left alive being declared the new queen of the lamia clans. The queen went on to explain that the trial by combat could not occur until the candidates' first heat, which would occur in about twenty years. The twenty year grace period would be spent in a think-tank composed of the candidate's clutch. The clutch would act as the candidate's protectors, as well as her classmates and sparring partners, helping her to hone her powers for the coming battle and to gain all the knowledge necessary to be the queen of the clans. Nixi was at a severe disadvantage in this particular area, as her clutch had refused to come with her. They believed that because she had been 'born in reverse' with legs instead of a tail, she was a mutant, and was therefore unfit to be queen. Nixi would have to prepare for the trial by combat alone. Savas When Nixi and the other candidates reached the age of six, they were given the opportunity to chose their familiars. The queen's own familiar had birthed a clutch of eggs and, as was tradition, an egg would be given to each bearer of the Crest of the Queen. When the egg hatched, the hatching would become the candidate's familiar, forming a formidable mental and physical link that could not be severed until the death of the candidate herself. Nixi's chosen familiar was named Savas. He was smaller than the others, and had two strange lumps on either side of his neck. His strange, runty appearance made him the target of many jokes, and made Nixi more of an outcast than she already was, the common insult being that it was fitting that "a freak should have another freak for a familiar". Despite this, Nixi and Savas became very close, forming a powerful bond of friendship on top of their mental and physical link. Full grown, Savas has three heads and is about 40 to 50 feet in length, is about 3ft in diameter at the thickest part of his body. One of his head spits venom, the other acid. The middle head which is the brain controls the other two heads like a person would arms. Training Over the years, Nixi spent most of her time alone with her familiar. She had never become very close to the other candidates, who she knew she would have to kill one day. All this time spent in isolation meant that she had a great deal of time to think, and to consider the flaws in the lamia queen selection process. Realizing just how rare females were among the clans, she began to wonder if it made any sense to force them into battles to the death, instead of allowing them to live and spread the clans further. She became determined to win the upcoming trial by combat and thereafter make the lamia kingdom into a monarchy. Her reign would mark the end of the bloody battles for queendom, an end to the self-destructive cycle of violence that the clans had fallen into. Filled with renewed purpose and vigor, she continued to train, steadily mastering her powers. With the help of Savas, she was determined to ensure that the coming trial by combat would be the last to ever take place. Countdown At the age of nineteen, Nixi and the other candidates were brought before the queen for the third and final time to learn what to expect when their first heat occurred. They were then allowed to roam the castle grounds, escorted by their clutch to negate the dawning effects of the heat. Because Nixi's clutch had refused to accompany her in the first place, she was confined to her room with Savas, who had grown significantly over the past thirteen years. He had gone from being the runt of the clutch to being the largest and most powerful of them all, and had grown two additional heads where the strange bumps once were. He was also by far the most intelligent familiar of his clutch, which some of Nixi's more outspoken detractors attributed to "compensation for the stupidity of his master". For two further years, the candidates waited. Nixi continued to hone her abilities while the other candidates used the time to luxuriate about the grounds. It would prove to be a mistake on their part, as they soon learned. The Once and Future Queen On the day of the candidates' twenty-first birthday, it was announced that it was time for the trial by combat to take place in the form of a grand battle royale. Nixi, having never been popular or even well liked, was an instant target. The others quickly ganged up on her, attacking all at once with great ferocity. However, Nixi's solitary training, fueled by righteous determination, had allowed her powers to find full flower, and with the help of Savas, she was able to kill the other three bearers of the Queen's Crest. As was her duty as the next queen of the clans, she executed the clutches of the fallen candidates, as well as her own clutch for the treason of refusing to accompany her for the past sixteen years. Nixi had triumphed, but at a cost that may have been too great to bear. All that remained was to wait for the death of the queen at which point Nixi would take her proper place on the throne. Having seen enough bloodshed, Nixi chose to leave the kingdom and travel the world in a quest for knowledge that would hopefully make her a better queen. She still wanders Gaia today, gathering information and ruling over beasts as she sees fit. Abilities *'Flexibility -''' Possesses the flexibility and physical endurance of most snakes. She can easily twist and bend her body into many shapes, allowing her to entwine and crush her prey. *'Transformation - '''Possesses the power to transform herself into a snake of any species or color. She can increase her size to around 24 feet in length when in this form, and gains a slight increase in strength, speed and feral tendencies. She does not like using this form, as she finds the increase in animal-like ways to be disturbing. Her Lamia Form, which is when she only has her tail but a human like top is different colored than her normal two legged form as well as she has horns. Her upper body is covered in white scales that slowly melt into black colored scales that decorate the full of her massive black tail. From the sides of her head two curved black horns pop out from her purple curls showing her Queen status. As only female lamia's with horns can be Queens. *'Venom - 'Can project acidic venom from a membrane beneath her tongue, much like a spitting cobra. The strength of this venom is enough to burn through clothes and badly singe skin, though not quite potent enough to eat through metal unless there is a large amount but its a very slow process. *'Venomous Bite - 'Nixi can inject the aforementioned venom into her victim's bloodstream via bite. Upon being bitten, the victim will experience extremely painful burning sensations, swelling and discoloration around the bite, dizziness and severe nausea that can lead to death if not treated withing twenty minutes or so. *'Pheromones - 'Can emit a calming pheromone that dulls the senses and slows reaction time. The more alert and awake the subject is, the greater the effects will be. She can also admit a pheromone that causes lust in the other, though its very rare for her to use this one. *'Lamia Gaze - If Nixi maintains contact with an opponent for at least twenty seconds, the opponent will be completely paralyzed on the spot. This paralysis remains until eye contact is broken, at which point it fades after four or five minutes. *'Healing Capabilities - '''Nixi has the ability to heal injuries and lost limbs, although this occurs at a steady rate. It can take a few months to regenerate a lost limb, possibly less if the original limb is available to be reattached. For severe injuries, Nixi is forced to shed her skin, essentially making her into a human until her lamia scales grow back. *'Summoning- Nixi can summon snakes, and other reptile creatures to do her bidding. ' *'Second Stomach'''- Nixi has two stomachs, one for eating and digesting, and another as a store pouch. Though she can easily transfer what ever is in her second stomach to her first. Trivia Category:Heroes